Sunpool
center ❝ Sometimes what we want isn't necessarily what we get. ❞ — Unknown A young and eager Calico tom, Sunpool's fur is a calico pattern with black dominating it, and adorns unusual bright amber eyes. He is proud of his seemingly rare pelt as a male, and often shows it off by cleaning and grooming almost every day. He is a warrior of Riverclan, though he was born a rogue and outside of the clan itself. 'Appearance' Heritage: semi-pure breed (Maine Coon(Father) x Maine Coon Mix(mother) ) Description: A somewhat lanky tom, but not necessarily underweight. Sunpool takes great pride in his pelt, he has orange and black marked over his cream white fur, while darker colored stripes decorated it. Being a calico, he has black dominating his fur/pelt. The tom has slightly larger ears than average, and bright amber eyes. Palette: : = Base (#F6EDE4) : = Pattern Primary Color (Optional Secondary Color) (#2B140C) : = Pattern Primary stripes (#110602) : = Pattern Secondary Color (Optional Tertiary Color) (#E2A880) : = Pattern Secondary Strips (#A5663D) : = Eyes (#E38C38) : = Inner Ears (#F6EDE4) : = Nose (#A5663D) : = Tongue (#A5663D) : = Pawpads (#A5663D) Voice: Voice cracks a bit too much then he likes it to, his voice though, is soft and supportive, making anyone feel safe and at home, but can get loud and obnoxious at times. Scent: Warm and soft, but have a tint of salt and ocean waters, mostly because of swimming and bathing in the streams so much, he spent much of his free time outside of the camp, either training or relaxing in the water. Gait: Walks in a slow, almost arrogant way, but when excited, Sunpool walks in a hoppy and hyper manner, unable to stay still like a kit. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Cheerful -' Sunpool is a very positive cat, he isn't afraid to crack a joke in a dire situation(aside from deaths), he tries to make others feel better by doing so. He knows a cat who needs company when he sees one, and will approach them, hoping to make them feel better than before. * '''+ Loves to chat and interacting with others -''' The tom is a very active cat, he was almost never silent when another cat was in presence. He is someone that needs self assurance, and Sunpool looks for that by talking and chatting with cats. * '''± Trustful - He trusts people easily, a bit too easily, when he meets a new cat, he believes that they have the best intention, until someone tells him otherwise or he finds out himself, which often or not gives him a heartbreak. * ±''' 'Curious -' Sunpool was made for the quote of "Curiosity killed the cat", he is too curious for his own good. If he sees something sparkly in the water, he will dive in it without hesitation. Though, a lot of times his curiosity rewarded him, leading him to be even more easily curious and distracted by outside surroundings. * '''− Self doubt -''' Sunpool can appear as egoistic, but he doubts himself as a cat and the importance of him to others, he is adoptable, but because of this, he doesn't necessarily have a "specialty" or anything. He is self consciousness about how he is so average in everything, but he brags about anything he can to fill that in. * '''− Doesn't listen to instructions well -''' The tom is impulsive, and willing to take a risk, if his heart tells him something, he will do it, he doesn't give a damn what others say. this also plays into his self doubt, he thinks if no one cares enough about him to control him anyways. '''Likes *Sunbathing in the water **Relaxing, warm, stress free? The best thing that Sunpool could ever ask for, and what he needs in life, if he isn't training his swimming skills, he would be sunbathing 'Dislikes' *Mud **Mud is gross, Sunpool hates it with a passion, though it is a common occurrence for Riverclan, he will never get used to it, it always sticks to his pelt and it weights him down like a clingy kit. 'Goals' *Self assurance and somebody to rely on **Sunpool was constantly put down in his life, and he needs someone to rely on that will always have his back and support him. He constantly have second thoughts about his purpose and roles, and by having a supportive cat by his side, this will help him. 'Fears' *Not being good enough, being constantly compared to, being a replacement **Sunpool is generally afraid of these kind of things, back when he was a kit and lived outside of the clans, his father constantly compared him to his older brother, who disappeared without a trace. He was tired of being compared to him and that he doesn't need him constantly rubbing it in his face that he will never be as good as his brother. Strike, his father, had always said that he was only and nothing more than his brother's replacement, which plays a big part in Sunpool's insecurities to this day. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Skystrike, Willowwhisper, Adderpaw Age Range: 0-6 moons *Sunpool(kit) spent most of his childhood with his mother, while Skystrike trained his other son, Adderpaw. *Skystrike loved Sunkit equally as to Adderpaw, and treated them like they were the best things to happen to him. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Skystrike, Willowwhisper, Adderflash Age Range: 6-15 moons *Sunpaw began training with both his mother and father, often both of them at the same time, Adderflash began to become jealous of Sunpaw. *Adderflash prompt leaves the family without a trace, Willowwhisper was broken the day that she found out, thinking that he was killed, while Skystrike suddenly turned cold, treating Sunpaw like Adderflash's understudy, and stopped training him a moon before he finishes it. 'Warriorhood' Clan: Rogue(early), Riverclan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 15-?? moons *Sunpool leaves his family after Willowwhisper passed away due to natural causes, he leaves Skystrike behind, he says that he won't miss him, but he is unwilling to leave his father, due to him being the only left known family member alive. *Sunpool joins Riverclan not soon after, beginning his official warriorhood. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Sunpool has not met any Thunderclan cats yet. |-|WindClan= :Sunpool has not met any Windclan cats yet. |-|ShadowClan= :Sunpool has not met any Shadowclan cats yet. |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Sunpool has not yet meet any Skyclan cats yet. |-|Outside the Clans= :SkystrikeNPC/Rogue/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"He doesn't care about me, why should I care about him? He is an excuse of a father." :Skystrike- he was someone I looked up to, it hurts me to leave him, but I had to, there wasn't a choice. :WillowwhisperNPC/Rogue/Mother/⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Willowwhisper was the best mom I could have asked for, she was honestly the only one that I really connected with in my family." :AdderflashNPC/Rogue/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"We really never talked much, but I know it from my father that he loves him more than me..." :I really wish that it didn't have to happen this way, I wish I knew him better. 'Trivia' *His name, Sunpool, was from one of the "what is your warrior cat name" pictures you find on Google. *Sunpool, is in fact, sterile. Though he himself does not know about it. 'Quotes' ❝ ''-'' ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ ''-'' ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ - ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Sunshine_child.png|By: Lyndeer Ok.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__